Gracias Cáncer
by NathixG
Summary: [Drabble] un punto de vista diferente de las cosas, tal vez, y solo tal vez, no todo sea malo


Bueno, sé que este no es un punto de vista que sea compartido por en realidad casi nadie XD y la verdad no los culpo, es bastante delicado; sin embargo, me gustaría exponer la esencia que me inspiró a hacer este drabble, que participó en el concurso primaveral del foro NS.

Al pensar en el cáncer lo primero que viene a la mente es muerte, siendo sinceros, pero la verdad es que no es así, es una patología que si bien es agresiva no condiciona la vida a un fin, también puede ser a un nuevo comienzo incluso mejor a la vida que se llevaba con anterioridad, porque es al enfrentar esas situaciones que comprendemos lo valiosa, hermosa y perfecta que es. Los pequeños detalles se vuelven magníficos, las malas situaciones parecerán una tontería en comparación y entonces notamos cuan pequeños son los obstáculos a atravesar en la vida cuando te das cuenta que, si lo quieres, lo puedes hacer.

Un cáncer no te hace menos que otros, no te hace débil, frágil o alguien a quien se le deba tener lástima, por el contrario te convierte en un ser luchador porque es la única forma que se tiene de lograr salir adelante, porque es un todo o nada.

También permite abrir los ojos a las personas que verdaderamente están a un lado porque los aman, porque son una parte muy muy significativa de su vida y no solo alguien que estaba ahí por interés de algún tipo.

Recuerden que una persona con cáncer no debe tenérsele lástima, por el contrario se le debe ofrecer apoyo, abrazos, sonrisas, besos, amor y apoyo; un alma rica en felicidad es más efectiva que la mejor de las quimios.

^^ y sin más que agregar, los dejo con el drabble.

**Disclaimer: **ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen (por desgracia), este drabble es publicado sin fines de lucro.

**Rated: **K+

**Pareja:** Naruto x Sakura

**.-*-*-.**

**Gracias Cáncer**

_By: NathixG_

**.-*-*-.**

La llevaste al mismo parque donde un día, se prometieron superar juntos la adversidad que se les venía encima, ella había recibido apenas unas horas antes el diagnóstico que cambiaría sus vidas por siempre.

Cáncer. Un fuerte golpe al tener tan solo 20 años de vida.

Fueron dos años de lucha, tratamientos, lágrimas y sentimientos encontrados, en los que la viste perder su hermoso cabello rosa que tanto combinaba con las flores primaverales, en donde sus orbes color jade perdían su vida, y su nívea piel pasó a lucir tan frágil que daba miedo siquiera rozarla.

Dos años en las que estuviste junto a ella, maldiciendo la vida por haberle hecho eso, cuestionando el por qué, el cómo y el cuándo; tiempo en el que la viste sonreír, llorar, adelgazar, momentos en los que ella misma llegó a pensar en los que no tenía sentido seguir; la viste ser frágil y fuerte, estuviste en los mejores y en los peores momentos, siendo su pilar aunque a veces sentías que la fuerza te abandonaba, más nunca flanqueaste.

Por el contrario fue el tiempo donde tu amor por ella se consolidó, se hizo profundo, fuerte, indestructible, donde ella constató, que eras tú efectivamente su alma gemela y la persona a la que siempre amaría con locura.

Y aquí están ahora, luego de haber recibido la noticia que tanto habían esperado.

Ella, como la mujer luchadora que siempre fue, había vencido su enfermedad.

Esta vez no estaban solos, a lo largo de aquellos dos años notaron con felicidad que siempre contarían con sus amigos de manera incondicional; la más cambiada entre todos, Ino, quien tenía una barriga de 7 meses de embarazo y el cabello a penas le llegaba a los hombros, le había regalado sus hebras de oro a tu amada cuando su feminidad estuvo por el suelo.

Aquella tarde del primer verdor del año representaba a su vez el renacimiento, el florecimiento de tu hermosa flor de cerezo, que con una radiante sonrisa aún después de todas las adversidades estaba ahí, delante de todos, demostrando que estaba lista para afrontar lo que sea que viniera, y con tu mano aferrada en todo momento, jamás había lucido ante tus ojos más fuerte, esplendorosa y mujer.

Y viéndolos ahí, todos reunidos y en calma, sólo piensas en una cosa.

Gracias vida.

Porque te mostró que nada en la vida era imposible.

Porque te acercó a ella de una forma que superaba el plano físico, llegaba a lo espiritual.

Porque te permitió comprender que sólo se vivía una vez y estando tan cerca de la muerte, todo era nuevamente de hermosos colores que morían por redescubrir juntos.

No cuestionaste nunca más los motivos, los comprendiste con el pasar de los días, y descubriste que por encima de todo, la vida era perfecta tal y como era.

—Mi vida —escuchaste su tierna voz hablarte y dejaste de observar al cielo para fijar tu mirada en la suya—. ¿Qué te sucede? Estás muy callado.

—Quiero… —hablaste sin saber exactamente qué decir, siendo consciente del pequeño bulto que se apretaba contra tu muslo—. Quiero decir unas palabras.

Todos guardaron silencio y te observaron cuando te levantaste con los nervios a flor de piel.

—Quiero darle las gracias chicos, por habernos brindado su apoyo y amistad durante todo este tiempo —tus amigos sonrieron ante tus palabras—. Pero por encima de todo, quiero darle las gracias… al cáncer —tus palabras impactaron a los presentes, pero seguiste hablando—, por haberme abierto los ojos al verdadero significado de la vida. Quiero darle las gracias porque gracias a esa enfermedad nos vimos impulsados a superar cosas que jamás creímos posibles; de hacer lo inimaginable.

Metiste la mano en tu bolsillo derecho, te arrodillaste frente a la que en ese momento más que tu novia, es la mujer a la que amas profundamente; le mostraste la pequeña caja forrada en terciopelo mientras sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas y trataba tapar su emocionada sonrisa con una mano.

—Sakura-chan, sobre todo quiero darte las gracias a ti, por hacerme mejor persona, por hacerme crecer y mostrarme que todo es posible siempre que luche por ello —abriste la caja para mostrarle un hermoso anillo de compromiso—. ¿Pasarías el resto de tu vida con este lunático que te ama con locura?

—¡Ey! —te reclamó soltando una pequeña risa y lloraba libremente—. Es MI lunático del que hablas —sonreíste ante el ligero reproche que tenían sus palabras—. Y por supuesto que me quiero casar contigo.

Y de esa forma tu vida tomó el rumbo indicado, no de la forma en que quisiste, pero sí en la correcta.

Y mientras florecían los retoños y el verdor llenaba de vida la ciudad, la tuya iniciaba un nuevo trayecto junto a tu persona amada, sintiéndose renovados y con nuevas metas, así como la primavera, se encargarían de llevar al mundo, un mensaje de vida, calidez y superación.

Porque aún en el desierto más árido, la vitalidad del mundo se abre paso de formas extraordinarias.


End file.
